<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neo’s Weird Fetish by Imjoiningfortheporn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054601">Neo’s Weird Fetish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjoiningfortheporn/pseuds/Imjoiningfortheporn'>Imjoiningfortheporn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Matrix (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, The Matrix - Freeform, Thomas Anderson/Agent Brown, Thomas Anderson/Agent Jones, Thomas Anderson/Agent Smith, weird stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjoiningfortheporn/pseuds/Imjoiningfortheporn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this late at night because there’s absolutely no abdl content for the matrix fandom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neo’s Weird Fetish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If anyone likes this, i’ll write more</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“you don’t like it?” Neo asked, grinning at the look of disgust on agent Smith’s face. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. His colleagues had been reduced to...this.</p>
<p>Agent Brown and agent Jones were sat on the padded mats of the nursery, legs spread far apart by the thick diapers, babbling at one another through the pacifiers in their mouths. Smith winced at the garbled nonsense that came in through his earpiece, they were long gone. <br/>“They’re much better this way.” Neo spoke again, heading over to the two and setting a hand on each of their heads. <br/>“It’s…” Smith couldn’t deny that he certainly preferred when the two cohorts were docile and obedient but this was a little much. “...disgusting.” He was simply at a loss for words. In the blink of an eye, Neo had acquired 2 bottles (sized to fit two adult-sized infants) and offered them to the agents, who greedily accepted and let the pacifiers fall to the soft floor. <br/>“You’ll get used to it.” He chimed with a dismissive hand wave in Smith’s direction. The agent’s heads were guided into Neo’s lap and the rouge program could only watch as they looked adoringly up at the man who had made them what they were. It seemed that they had not even noticed Smith’s presence. “Come.” The One smiled. “Sit.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>